


Мёртв

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Голос Адамая раздаётся где-то в голове, а в лице дракон совершенно не меняется. Юго слушает его, внимая каждому слову, даже если это приносит невыносимую боль.





	Мёртв

      Он стоит рядом с ним, ничего не произнося, глядя точно в его глаза, под которыми красовались тёмные круги.  
  
 _«Я тебя ненавижу»_ , — кажется, пронеслось где-то в голове элиатропа, и он резко поднимает лицо, всматриваясь в стоящего совсем рядом брата, пытаясь понять, померещилось ему или это правда то, что хотел сказать ему Адамай.  
  
      Дракон в лице совершенно не меняется, будто его вообще не интересует, кто рядом с ним. На резкое изменение эмоций Юго он не реагирует; стоит, как стоял до этого, сложив белые руки за спиной и чуть наклонив голову. От зрительного контакта с тёплыми карими глазами брата что-то сжалось в груди, но это нельзя назвать тоской или пробуждением светлых братских чувств, нет.  
  
      Это было мерзко. Противное скребущее чувство, отдающее неприятным холодом внутри.  
  
      А Юго стоит и смотрит на него, чувствуя, как всё внутри словно разваливается по частям, разрушается, корчится в муках, но не гибнет, страдая по-настоящему. Он знает, что дракон ни за что его не простит, что всё потеряно ещё несколько месяцев назад, когда он сделал тот самый выбор, — выбор, который повлёк за собой все эти беды, — но почему-то слепо верил, что если он заявится и встретится с братцем-драконом, то всё будет в порядке.  
  
      Но нет. Он слышит его голос, и сейчас понимает, что лучше бы он остался в Емелька и никогда о нём не вспоминал.  
  
 _«Ненавижу тебя и всё твоё Братство.»_  
  
      В горле будто застрял ком, и на глаза невольно наворачиваются слёзы. Юго хочется вернуться назад в прошлое, чтобы никогда не позволить себе совершить такую ошибку. С одной стороны, он не мог оставить Еву и её детей без Персидаля, а с другой — он не хочет просыпаться каждый день с осознанием того, что его родной брат ушёл из-за него. Не хочет чувствовать эту пустоту внутри себя, словно его сердце вырвали и забрали с собой, ничего после себя не оставив.  
  
      Адамай теперь совсем другой. Он вырос, он повзрослел, может, даже слишком сильно, сделал определённые выводы и принял уже свое собственное решение, которое не понравится Юго так же, как и когда-то самому дракону не пришлось по нраву заключение элиатропа. Последний осознает, что, как бы он ни пытался, уже ничего не будет, как прежде. Он потерял то, что искал так долго, когда Альберт отправил его искать настоящую семью. Адамай был единственным, кто действительно был ему необходим так сильно. Он был тем, кто не давал сдаваться, когда казалось, что очередной бой будет слишком тяжелым для ребёнка, на плечи которого взвалилось слишком много.  
  
      И он его потерял. Сам. Он сам отказался от него, выбрав Персидаля. И сейчас находиться с настолько родным существом было невыносимо больно и горько, ведь, как бы сильно он не хотел, уже никогда он не услышит то задорное «хей, брат», не увидит широкой улыбки и взволнованного лица, которое появлялось всякий раз, когда элиатроп куда-то уходил, не предупреждая. Столько счастливых лет, которые просто растворились в воздухе от одного неправильного решения.  
  
 _«Я надеялся, что ты умер от тоски.»_  
  
      Адамай разворачивается и исчезает, оставляя элиатропа наедине с собой и своими мыслями. У дракона даже голос изменился и совсем огрубел за это время. И Юго не заметил первых изменений, не увидел, как быстро рос его старший брат, как взрослее становятся его мысли. Он прячет лицо в ладонях, когда плечи содрогнулись в тихих рыданиях, понимая, что его Ади прав. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме сожаления и бесконечной боли; агонии, которая раздирала его душу и сердце в клочья, не позволяя вздохнуть без боли и очередной порции струящихся по щекам слёз.  
  
      Он готов простить ему всё, даже если тем самым он останется и без дорогого Братства, если он потеряет всё и всех, что только можно. Если бы Адамай хоть на полчаса стал тем самым старшим братом, которого так долго искал элиатроп, то он согласился бы прожить всё своё бессмертное существование в одиночестве, отчаянно хватаясь за воспоминания, любя каждое, которое связано с Адамаем.  
  
      Ведь душой он уже давно мёртв.


End file.
